


Minute Changes

by BeliefIs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeliefIs/pseuds/BeliefIs
Summary: In which Harry is reborn as Kushina's older brother. Everything and nothing changes.





	1. Prologue

"Oh come on, my little red flower, it's not like you won't be seeing us again," a red headed teen smiled at the pouting girl.

 

"But I don't wanna leave you, Hiro-nii!" The little girl stomped her feet petulantly.

 

Hiroshi chuckled at his little sister. "Maa, who said anything about leaving me, hm?"

 

Violet eyes brightened and the little girl immediately perked up. "Does that mean you're coming with me, Hiro-nii?"

 

The teen ruffled his little sister's hair with a smile. "Of course. Couldn't let my troublesome little sister go on her own, now could I?" He teased.

 

The red headed little girl beamed brightly before dashing across wooden floorboards, her socks clad feet thumping loudly as she screamed for their mother.

 

Shaking his head fondly, Hiroshi hummed as he too went to his room to pack.

 

He may be reluctant in going to Konoha, what with the reason for that move was to place a huge burden on his little sister's shoulder.

 

But well, he understood why it was necessary and he'd rather be there for her than for her to have no one in a strange new village and to have that burden all at the same time.

 

As he packs the last of his things to a scroll, he feels a large hand at his shoulder.

 

Hiroshi turns around to face his father, looking up at the tall redhead. "You know you don't have to do this, right?" His father says, though they both already knew the answer to it.

 

"I know."

 

"Being the Ambassador of Uzu will bring more responsibility and," his father grimaces here, "more paperwork."

 

Hiroshi smiled at his father reassuringly, "I know, Dad, I understand." The older male sighed before nodding. "Very well, Hiroshi. Take good care of your sister."

 

"I will. Take good care of Mom?" His father laughed, the sound deep and bright, rumbling, "Of course I will, no doubt about that. But you know your Mother can handle herself. She could kick my ass sixteen ways to Sunday."

 

Hiroshi smiled, amused. "Of course. Doesn't mean that you can't both look after each other. Everyone needs someone to look after them every now and then."

 

"Alright, wise child of mine. Go. Your sister's waiting for you,"

 

The teen nodded and placed his scroll inside one of his pockets. Just as he was about to step out of the door, he hesitated.

 

Turning, he hugged his father. "I'll miss you, Dad." He muttered.

 

"And I'll miss you, son. Be well, alright? The both of you. I don't want to hear bad news from either of you."

 

With a nod and one last tight hug, the teen vanished, leaving his father looking onwards warmly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own HP or Naruto.
> 
> Notes at the end

They arrived at Konoha by sundown.

 

Senju Mito—formerly Uzumaki Mito, the current Kyūbi Jinchūriki and the Wife of the first Hokage, greeted them.

 

Wrinkles lined her aged face, eyes kind yet stern and her posture regal—befitting the Lady that she was.

 

The woman moved with a grace that spoke of confidence and power, speaking to them in mild tones and an even smile.

 

“Welcome to Konohagakure, my dear niece, nephew.”

 

When his little sister only nodded in reply and looked thoroughly disinterested, Hiroshi gave Kushina a pointed look, urging her to greet the woman properly.

 

With a slight pout, Kushina bowed and greeted, “It is an honour to be here, dattebane”

 

Hiroshi gave his sister a fond smile before greeting the woman as well. Kushina never did like all the conventions and formalities, being the fiery free spirit that she was.

 

Looking as though she deemed them acceptable enough, the woman gave a slight nod before turning around and walking, expecting them to follow along.

 

“All accommodations has already been prepared and Kushina may start her schooling at the Academy by next week.”

 

They stopped at a normal sized house and the woman faced them, handing them a set of keys.

 

“The both of you will be staying here; three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room, as per your parents’ request.”

 

Hiroshi bowed slightly in gratefulness. “Thank you, Mito-sama.”

 

The woman arched a brow before waving a hand in dismissal. “Of course. Kushina is to be my successor, after all. And you are the new ambassador between Konoha and Uzu, are you not?”

 

He smiled and politely nodded his head yes.

 

“Then it is only right to make the appropriate accommodations.” With a nod of farewell, the older woman turned away, hand subtly ordering the ninjas hidden in the shadows away.

 

Hiroshi watched the woman vanish into the distance before turning to the door, his sister already looking impatient, her foot tapping and her arms crossed while pointedly looking at him, copying his expression earlier.

 

Chuckling at his little sister, he ruffled her hair before unlocking the door.

 

The mechanism clicked and unlatched.

 

Sliding the door open, Hiroshi stepped aside to let his sister run in.

 

They were in a new place, new situation, and there were new faces all around, but if there was one thing that would never change, Hiroshi thinks—and hopes, it’s his sister’s energetic personality.

 

He steps in.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiroshi...didn’t really think this decision through. Well, alright, he did, but he might have underestimated the amount of paperwork that was going to be involved.

 

Staring at the seemingly never ending pile of paperwork, Hiroshi didn’t notice his guide, Mitsuki-san, slipping away.

 

They’d been in Konoha for a week now and while they were still adjusting to the new environment, work, and schooling for Kushina, was not going to wait around for them.

 

Or, they _could_ make it wait for them, but it would only be counterproductive in the long run.

 

Resigning to his fate, Hiroshi could feel his brain juice draining away as he read and signed the paperworks that had piled up.

 

The former ambassador must have been slacking off or was completely incompetent if this is the state the office was left in.

 

He sighed, cradling his head with one hand and tapping a pen to his lips with the other. “I just hope Kushina’s doing better than me.” He mutters, eyes drifting out to the large window by the desk.

 

* * *

 

 

Kushina’s day was, decidedly, not going well.

 

“You know, she reminds me of something, I just can’t put my hand on it.”

 

“Do you think she could be a spy?”

 

“A tomato! She looks like a tomato!”

 

“Why is she here? You think she got exiled?”

 

“Ugh, foreigners.”

 

“Look at that hair, so _red_.”

 

“Do you think she dyes it? It kinda hurts my eyes.”

 

Giggles ran around the classroom and her teacher, a sickly looking man with limp mud brown hair and slouched posture, either didn’t notice or didn’t care at all.

 

Kushina clenched her fists, the fabric of her clothes crumpling at her grip.

 

She didn’t expect transferring to be easy. But she didn’t expect it to be this horrible either.

 

Back in Uzu, her features were normal—expected, even, especially when people hears her last name.

 

It could also be taken as a status symbol, a mark that announces her heritage as a member of the ruling clan in Uzu. But here, in the midst of dark colored hairs with specks of blondes every now and then, she stood out, and not in a good way.

 

Stomping her way towards her seat, head held high and back straight like her brother taught her, she ignored the insults and whispered barbs that circled around her.

 

She’ll show them. She was an _Uzumaki_ , and no Uzumaki took insults lying down.

 

* * *

 

 

Nose red and twitching, a blond boy sneezed once more.

 

Rubbing his nose, he dropped his head on the wooden table of the orphanage wishing that his head would stop pounding if even for just a second, only lifting his head when the matron placed down a bowl of hot soup in front of him.

 

“Here, eat up. We ran out of medicine and we don’t have enough funds to go to the hospital so you’d best get well soon, Minato.” The matron says before bustling out of the kitchen.

 

Staring at the bland looking soup, Minato picked up the spoon and scooped a fly out of the soup before drinking from the bowl.

 

Getting sick _sucks_.

 

For one, he wasn’t able to go to the Academy even if he wanted to—all those missed training and lessons! For another, the time spent recovering always felt like years instead of the day it was.

 

Grumbling to himself, Minato pushed away from the table and picked up the bowl and spoon before washing it in the sink.

 

Looking out the window above the sink, Minato could see the other orphans running about—mostly the younger ones, kids who weren’t at the age of going to school yet. (1)

 

Returning the dried bowl and spoon to where it came from, Minato turned to shuffle back to his room. Sleep might help with his headache, and honestly at this point, he was willing to try anything just to get rid of the throbbing pain.

 

As he was about to slide the door to his room open, the matron called his name. “Minato? Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you!”

 

Turning to the woman, Minato tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Matron?” (2)

 

The matron took something—a small pouch of some kind? Out from her Yukata’s sleeves.

 

“Here, buy some rice, would you? We ran out of it.”

 

Minato took the small pouch in his hands. “The same amount as usual, matron?”

 

The matron nodded. “Of course. The money’s the exact amount, so I would know if you took from the pouch and bought something else,” she says with a warning glare.

 

Minato would _never_ , but he kept his mouth shut. The matron didn’t like kids who talked back to her. So instead, Minato nodded his head obediently and slipped the pouch in his pocket.

 

Sliding the front door open, Minato made his way to the market, enduring the stabbing pain in his head all the while.

 

Arriving at the market, Minato quickly bought the rice from old man Himura.

 

“You alright, Minato-kun? You seem a little pale.” Himura-san asked, brows furrowing in concern.

 

The blond smiled at the man, waving his hand, “Just a bit of fever, Himura-san, nothing to worry about.”

 

The old man frowned, disapproval clear in his gaze. “Matron should have let you rest. Back in my days, fever could cause death.”

 

Minato laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m fine, Himura-san, and nowadays, fever isn’t fatal anymore.”

 

The old man released a noise of disagreement. “Regardless, the matron should have made you stay in bed and rest.”

 

The blond shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say as the old man rummaged for something.

 

“Here,” the old man said, handing a packet to Minato. “For your fever. Drink it, and don’t forget to keep yourself hydrated.”

 

Minato nodded, giving his thanks to the old man.

 

The old man waved it off, instead, saying, “Just get well soon, okay kid?”

 

He smiled gratefully and bid his goodbye, making his way back to the orphanage.

 

As he walked back, Minato found himself distracted by his headache and didn’t notice the well-dressed man in front of him.

 

“Watch it, brat!”

 

He looked up to see irritated eyes looking down on him.

 

Taking a step back, Minato shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry sir,”

 

He could see the other villagers from the corner of his eyes, watching but not moving.

 

They wouldn’t, Minato knows. Not when the man in front of him looked like a wealthy noble, dressed in finery and features sharp like those born in the upper class.

 

No one would risk earning the ire of those more powerful than them.

 

“What if I dropped this, huh? You going to pay for it?”

 

“I’m—“

 

“Hah! You can’t pay for it even if you paid with your life! This is priceless! A family heirloom! You could never repay it!”

 

“Sir—“

 

“Lay off the kid, would you?” A cold voice said, almost coming out of nowhere.

 

Following the direction of the voice, Minato stopped and stared at the teen.

 

With long red hair tied back in a low ponytail and piercing green eyes, the teen was certainly an attractive sight.

 

“Don’t butt in, kid, this has nothing to do with you.” The man said, directing his ire on another target.

 

“It may have nothing to do with me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stand aside and watch when a grown man attacks a kid just to feel powerful.”

 

The man turned red, and Minato could almost visualise the steam coming from his head.

 

But instead of retorting like Minato expected, the man turned tail and fled, leaving Minato, the teen, and the curious eyes of the villagers.

 

“Are you okay?” The teen asked, voice gentle and mild so unlike the icy tone it took on earlier.

 

“Y-yes, thank you,” Minato replied, berating himself internally for stumbling on his words.

 

The teen smiled, and impossibly, looked even more attractive while smiling.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, take care, alright?”

 

Nodding, Minato stood stock still as he watched the teen turn away from him, walking back to wherever he was going, strands of red hair shining in the sunlight.

 

He remembers the sharp glint in the teen’s green eyes, he remembers the strength of his voice and the reassured confidence in his stance.

 

He remembers the burning fire to do what he thought was right.

 

Moving and acting when no one else dared to.

 

Minato doesn’t think he’ll be forgetting the teen anytime soon.

 

_I think I’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s short, disappointing and kinda underwhelming. 
> 
> (1) I headcanon that the government(? The council?) of the village pays for the orphans’ schooling at the Academy mostly because they need more ninjas for their forces to fight in the war. It’s not mandatory, because it’s Konoha after all, but it’s Highly Recommended.
> 
> (2) I don’t know what they call the orphanage’s matron in Japan, so I’m sticking with matron for now. But if any of you knows, please tell me \\( ´ ♡ ` )b

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Harry's new name is Hiroshi. Because one, it's a nod to Harry's hero-complex (Hiro-Hero, get it? Ah I'm so punny. [Just kidding I know I'm not]) and two, it's to run with the H theme. Anyway, ShadowLady89, hope you liked it, sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted. And sorry if it's short. Updates are unknown.


End file.
